


A Delay on Thorough Familiarizing

by mshkfk



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshkfk/pseuds/mshkfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written in 2008)</p>
<p>Brad returns to his home with Vinny, only to find something he didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delay on Thorough Familiarizing

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in a very long while, especially not for publication. I figure I'd throw an old one into the hat and see how it goes. These two are not my OTP, but they do share a place in my heart.

“Seriously, Vinny?”

I looked up from my paperwork to see a familiar face to match the voice that made my heart rate speed up.

“Richie,” I breathed, up and out of my chair before he could move from the doorway of my office.

“Seriously, Vinny?” he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest as I tried to hug him awkwardly.

“What?” I asked, mirroring his pose. I wanted nothing more than to drag him into the bedroom and get intimately reunited with him, but flights always made him irritable, so I’d have to gently urge him past the mood so we could get reacquainted.

“What the fuck did you do?”

I looked around the office and didn’t really notice anything different. I’d gotten a new laptop, but I told him about that.

“What?” I demanded, confused as hell.

“Did you get run over by a goddamn weed-whacker?”

Oh. The hair.

I ran a hand over my head, brushing over the shorter strands.

“You don’t like it?” I asked, careful to not let any disappointment show on my face.

Richie immediately softened and moved forward to wrap his arms around me. Apparently I’d given some sort of show of emotion and he wasn’t fooled by my trying to cover it up.

“Hair is hair,” he commented offhandedly. “It’ll grow back.”

We kissed a more proper hello, but one that would have been highly inappropriate were it in public. One of my hands stayed on his hip while the other traveled to his ass and squeezed.

That made him pull away and gasp, but he smirked at me after he gathered himself. “But what am I supposed to hold onto when you’re on your knees blowing me?”


End file.
